


Hale’s Library & Coffee Shop

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (so many sexy things!), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Baker Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, Idiots in Love, Librarian Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles meets the pack in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: College Student Stiles is looking for a place to work - so he can pay his bills - when his friend from class, Erica, mentions that her boss is looking for someone to help atHale's Library and Coffee Shop.Stiles gets the job, along with a giant crush on his boss, Derek, that seems obvious to anyone but him.





	Hale’s Library & Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareridt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/gifts).



As he was checking how much money was left on his bank account, Stiles wondered for the second time that week if it were possible to survive on a water diet for an entire week. The college student banged his head against the library desk, grunting. Fuck, fuck, and double-fuck. He was so fucked.

 

Two weeks ago, Stiles had quit his job at the diner near his school when his boss, who was definitely watching too much bad porn, had offered to give him a raise provided Stiles was… nice to him.

 

Stiles had been desperate for money, but not  _ that _ desperate.

 

Though for a second, now, he wondered…but, no. And anyway, even if he wanted to, it was too late to accept the gross proposition.

 

The current problem was that Stiles didn't have a regular income nor did he have anything in his cupboards to eat. He had been allowed to eat at the diner and to bring home the food that would have been thrown away anyway. Sure, it wasn’t healthy, but what college student had the money or time to eat healthy? He hadn’t worried about food for close to five months now, and he hadn’t realized how much money he’d saved because of the deal.

 

Now… well. He was fucked.

 

He was also late for his class!

 

When Stiles entered the amphitheater where his class was held, he felt everyone’s eyes shifting his way. He quickly scanned the room, trying to avoid eye contact and looking for a familiar face. Thankfully the professor wasn’t there yet so he quickly grabbed a seat near Erica, who was waving frantically at him.

 

“Cutting it close, Batman!” whisper-shouted Erica.

 

Stiles smiled at her, still feeling a little warm at the nickname.

 

“Yeah well… I had an interview this morning.”

 

Erica winced when she heard the tone of his voice. “It didn’t go well?”

 

Stiles snorted. “You could say that.”

 

She raised her eyebrows at him, inviting him to continue, but the professor entered the room at the same time, and they both fell silent. Professor Harris was a dick and they didn’t need to be kicked out of the classroom.

 

Later that day, Stiles was sitting in another one of his classes when he received the message. Yet another rejection. He considered, just this once, calling his dad and asking for just enough money to tide him over. So deep in thought, Stiles was jolted when he felt a nudge against his side. He turned his head to look at Erica, who pointed to a piece of paper in front of him.

 

Frowning, he opened it as discreetly as possible, so that Professor Finstock - or  _ Coach _ Finstock as he liked to be called - didn’t notice it.

 

He felt his heartbeat quicken and turned sharply towards Erica, suddenly filled with hope instead of the resignation from earlier. She smiled encouragingly at him and, had they not been in front of 300 people - and worst of all, in front of Finstock - he could have kissed her.

 

“Stilinski! Quit looking at Reyes with these heart eyes and tell us what you think of this slide instead! If you came to college to find yourself a rich girlfriend, you should have picked another class.”

 

A couple of laughs echoed in the room, but Stiles was too happy to care.

 

“Coach, yes Coach!” said Stiles, clutching the scrap of paper in his hand.

 

_ I didn’t want to tell you about it before, because it wasn’t sure yet, but one of my friends owns a small coffee shop/library near campus, and he’s been thinking about hiring another person. You should go talk to him. _

 

And just below, the address of the place, and the name of the owner.

 

\-----

 

Stiles’ last class of the day ended at three pm so he quickly returned to his dorm, put on a nice shirt, brushed his teeth, and tried to tame his hair - but that was useless. When he decided there was nothing he could do to make himself look better than this, he grabbed his coat - January was a cold month, even in California - and his keys and entered the coffee shop/library address in Google Maps.

 

The place was a good twenty minutes away from his dorm, on the other side of campus. It was a nice walk, though he was glad California wasn’t known for its snowed-in colleges.

 

He took a couple of seconds to take in the atmosphere of the place. It wasn't a big shop, but it looked cozy and inviting and he could see about a dozen students sitting at the tables, some reading with a cup of something hot in their hands, other apparently working on some sort of project.

 

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

 

No bell rang but, immediately, a curly-headed guy with cheekbones to die for appeared behind the counter. He inspected Stiles from head to toe, wrinkling his nose in what appeared to be distaste. Stiles suddenly didn’t feel  _ that _ good anymore. For a second, he considered turning back and giving up, but as he was trying to give himself a mental pep talk - which mostly constituted of “you need money” repeated over and over again - the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes upon entered the room, appearing in the kitchen doorstep with a plate of freshly baked cookie. 

 

The combination of the baker’s sight and the smell of the cookies was enough for Stiles to decide he wanted to stay. At least for now.

 

A voice in the back of his head told him that if this was the way the owner was running his shop - putting gorgeous people among delicious baked goods - he had zero chance of getting hired, but he ignored it and marched towards the counter instead.

 

The curly-head guy raised an eyebrow at him as he approached.

 

“Hi, I’m Stiles. I’m a friend of Erica’s? She told me to ask for… Derek Hale ?”

 

The Most-Beautiful-Man-He’d-Ever-Seen turned his head towards him. “And why would Erica send strays my way?”

 

Stiles cleared his throat, a nervous hand scratching the back of his neck. He probably should have left when he had the chance.

 

“She uh… she said you might have an opening in your staff? I’ve been looking for a job near campus for close to two weeks now, but every Starbucks and dinner or pizza place already hired students for the year.”

 

“And why are you only waking up now?” It was the curly-head guy, and suddenly, there was a part of Stiles that as suddenly glad he wouldn't get the job - because there was no way he’d get it, right?

 

“I didn’t ‘woke up just now’. I was working at a diner near campus and I quit two weeks ago.”

 

“Why? Did you not like the smell of fries?” The asshole asked again, scrunching up his nose like he could still smell it on Stiles’ skin.

 

“No, I didn’t like the way my boss asked me to suck his dick for a raise,” replied Stiles, annoyance clear in his voice. His fingers twitched, and he made a fist, digging his nails into his palm. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t really fancy staying here getting lectured by a puppy while I try to find a job so I can actually buy food and, you know, survive without dropping out of school. 

 

“Besides, it’s pretty clear I don’t fit in with the whole… image, anyway.” He gestured wildly, waving his arm between the two guys to emphasise the point he was making. “So I’ll be on my way. Sorry for wasting your time.”

 

He turned around, going for the door, when he heard the owner’s voice behind him.

 

“Stiles, wait!” Stiles looked back. “Can you start right now?”

 

As much as Stiles wanted to jump and shout with excitement, his eyes narrowed as they travel from the owner - Derek, his mind supplied - to the curly-headed asshole. 

 

“Why?”

 

Derek shrugged. “Isaac, go grab the next batch of cookies.”

 

Before the asshole - Isaac, apparently - could add anything else, Derek raised his eyebrows and Isaac disappeared in the kitchen, grunting along the way.

 

“Why?” Stiles asked again.

 

Derek shrugged again. “Do I need a reason?”

 

“After everything that just happened? Yeah, you kinda do,” Stiles said, chin raised in defiance.

 

Derek smirked at him, pointing to his face. “This, right here.”

 

“Uh?”

 

“You’ll fit right in.”

 

And with that, he threw an apron at his face before disappearing in the kitchen himself. “And wash your hands before touching anything!” he yelled as the door closed behind him.

 

\------------------

 

Stiles had been working at  _ Hale’s Library & Coffee Shop _ for nine weeks now. Spring break was approaching. Not that Stiles had anything planned. He was double majoring, and planning to finish in three years instead of four - because money was tight - so any free time he had, he spent it at  _ Hale’s.  _ Besides...he didn’t really have… friends, here. Lydia was in Massachusetts, Danny in Louisiana… Berkeley felt lonely, sometimes.

Thankfully, Erica had befriended him, and with her came a joyous band of misfits: Scott, Boyd, Kira, Malia, and obviously Isaac and Derek.

They were all working at the library/coffee shop, except for Malia who had a tattoo shop down the street.

He’d grow close to most of them, his friendship with Scott rivaling the one he had with Erica. He really liked all of them, and could feel that they liked his as week - or maybe tolerated him, which was always good - except for Isaac who still seemed to hate him - even though Stiles had no idea why.

 

And then, there was Derek. Ha, Derek… that was another story altogether.

When they were working the same shifts, they would bicker and argue over the simplest things. When the shop was mostly empty, they would talk about the book they’d read, the one they’d liked and the ones they’d hated. Derek loved Hemingway, Stiles thought he was overrated. Derek didn't like the Keira Knightley’s adaptation of Pride and Prejudice, Stiles swore by it. When he had heard that, Stiles had fallen from his stool and refused to talk to Derek for the entire afternoon. The older man had had to bribe him with Reese’s Cups cookies until Stiles had accepted to talk to Derek again.

 

Stiles’ fantasies had also significantly shifted from a mixture of round breasts and rock hard abs to… soft looking beard. Sharp green eyes. Enthralling smirks.

For nine weeks, Stiles had guiltily - yet, never seemed to be able to stop - masturbated to thoughts of Derek Hale. Blowing him between the bookshelves, getting fucked in the kitchen, fucking him on the counter. Stiles had never had a food kink but he had to admit than the idea of covering Derek’s torso with vanilla-flavored whipped cream and licking it clean was… enthralling.

But it wasn't all sexual fantasies. Sure, when Derek was shaking the whipped cream maker up and down while looking at him, then pressing the button so it would splutter on the cupcakes, Stiles felt his pants grow tighter in the crotch area. But there were also moments when Stiles just… daydreamed about holding hands with Derek. Wiping some flour on his cheek. Curling against him on the loveseat and read the same book.

 

It was pathetic really, and the worst thing was that Erica seemed to be perfectly aware of his crush on her friend.

 

Which is why, when she entered his room at ass-o-clock in the morning and yelled “Wake up! Derek’s closing the shop today and we’re all going to the beach!”, he suddenly regretted giving her his phone number.

 

“Come on Stiles I know you're awake.”

 

“No you don't. I'm sleeping. Go away!”

 

“Uh uh no way! Get up! We’re gonna be late for the beach!” And, as Stiles made no move to actually get up, she repeated over and over again: “Get up get up get up get up get up get-”

 

“Oh my god okay!” yelled Stiles as he was throwing his covers off of him. “Fuck, I should record you and set it as my alarm, i’d be sure to get up in the mornings to turn it off.” 

 

Erica beamed as if Stiles had just given her the sweetest compliment. “Come on you lazy ass! Grab a pair of swim trunk and three bottles of sunscreen, because we’re going to the beaaach, baby !”

 

Stiles gave her the stink eye. “You do know it’s just the beach, not Vegas right? And by the way, why are you inviting me? Not that I don't want to come - well, i mean… - but uh...sure, I work with you guys, but you barely know me.”

 

Erica ruffled his hair, cooing at him. “Cause we like you! You fit in right.” She smiled at him, something sweet and honest, miles away from her usual predator-smiles. “Besides, Derek will be shirtless the entire day, as a friend I couldn't let you miss that !”

 

She cackled as he growled, and kept cackling until they were out of the dorms. She was such a terrible friend !

 

\--------------------

Erica was definitely the best friend a guy could have. Perfectly evil, and Stiles was absolutely glad she was on his side. Though he wasn’t quite sure she was on his side at this very moment. Still, he appreciated.

 

When they’d reached the beach, the rest of the group had been quick to lose their clothes, so much that you’d think they were actually all naturists who spent their time half naked. At the same time, if Stiles’ body looked anything like Scott, or Boyd, or even Isaac’s, he would probably be shirtless all the time too.

Erica had suggested a beach volley, the ball mysteriously appearing in her hands. Before he even had time to realize what was going on, he was roped into Scott, Malia and Erica’s team, playing against Isaac, Boyd, Derek and Kira. He was the only one left on the field with his shirt on and was afraid they would ask him to take it off.

But they all seemed to sense that he wasn’t comfortable just yet, and didn’t say anything, starting the game instead.

 

The next thirty minutes were nothing but sweat, screams, insults, threats, the nastiest trash talk Stiles had ever heard, and a constant state of low arousal at the sight of Derek’s body under the sun. His abs weren’t as defined as the rest of the guys, though you could tell that he was definitely strong enough to lift a cow. He was seriously fit, and it was obvious that at some point in his life he’d been as ripped as Boyd. But there was a softness now in his body, round edges, full cheeks and perfect butt, that most probably came from his work at  _ Hale’s _ .

Like he’d allowed himself to be soft.

 

Stiles barely heard the cry before he felt a very sharp pain in his face, and heard a horrible noise. He fell backward into the sand, pain erupting everywhere in his face. He tried to breath but the pain only increased, and had to take a large gulp of air instead. He could feel the blood pouring on his face and blinked back tears, just as Erica’s concerned face appeared in his field of vision. She barely had time to open her mouth before she was ripped out and replaced by Derek.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?!”

 

Stiles tried to sit up, but he was feeling lightheaded and fell back on the sand.

 

“Don’t… don’t try to move okay? We’re gonna… we’re gonna get you to the hospital. Or call a doctor or something or-” derek’s voice sounded like he was panicking. “Scott! Call your mom, ask her what we should do. Don’t worry Stiles, it’s gonna… it’s gonna be okay! Right?”

 

Stiles wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it all was, but he had to admit that it was nice to see Derek worrying about him.

 

“Of course I’m worried, dumbass! You’re losing so much blood! Can, can he die from this?” The panic was back again in Derek’s voice and- wait. Was he talking out loud?

 

“Yeah, sure are Batman!” Oh well that was embarrassing. “Not as much as Derek’s pink ears and panicked face!”

 

“Shut up Erica!” growled the older man. He sounded very hot when he growled like that.

 

He heard laughter besides him and realized that he had also say that last part alive, Oh lord. Could they just leave him here to die?

 

“Die? You’re not gonna die! Stiles, you’re not gonna die right?”

 

Ugh.. talking was difficult.

 

“It’s just a broken nose, Derek” wheezed Stiles. His voice sounded funny to his ears. When he tried to sit up this time, he didn’t fell back in the sand. “There’s a lot of blood, it looks impressive but it’s nothing serious. Hurts like hell though.”

 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Derek cupped his face, wiping the blood off with his shirt and, suddenly, the pain lessened. Stiles moaned in appreciation, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Fuck tha’s good… ‘s nice t’ve we’wof fr’nds…”

 

The last thing he heard before passing out was Erica’s “What the fuck?!”.

 

\------------

When he regained consciousness, he was lying on a big and fluffy bed, a pillow under his head, and a cover thrown over him.

He’d barely made a move to take it off when the door burst open, revealing the concerned faces of his friends.

 

“Stiles! You’re awake! How are you feeling? You scared us, dickhead!” fused in the room in a joyous cacophony.

 

“I'm okay guys, don't worry! I feel fine.”

 

“You passed out!” Accused Malia.

 

“We thought you might have a concussion or something… my mom said that you had to stay awake to make sure everything was alright, but we couldn't wake you up!” Added Scott.

 

“Yeah I just… needed some time to recharge my batteries” said Stiles, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“About that-” Derek - who up until that point had remained silent - step up. “I think there are a couple of things we need to talk about.”

 

“What things? You mean the fact that you guys are werewolves? I thought you guys were just playing it cool, I didn't know you thought I wasn't aware of that! I would have told you guys sooner. It’s not like you're not super obvious…”

 

He pointed at Erica: “your eyes flash gold when you play Mario Kart.” She growled, throwing her hands up in the air. He pointed at Isaac: “you literally sniffed in disdain the day I met you.”

Boyd. “Werewolf strength man. There's no way someone - even as fit as your age - can just grab these bags of flour or boxes of books by himself.

 

He smiled at the faces. “Also, I'm an emissary.” He felt Derek’s gaze snapping up. “But I don't have a pack, not in the conventional way. We're mostly composed of a banshee, a former Kanima and a human hacker. But we all split up for college. Lydia is in Massachusetts, Danny and Jackson in Louisiana…”

 

“And you're here.” Said Derek.

 

“And I'm here” repeated Stiles.

 

There was a pregnant pause, before Kira cleared her throat. “Okay, we should probably let Stiles sleep and recover !”

There was a general grunt of acknowledgement and the entire pack cleared the room, except for Isaac and Derek.

The blind beta made an aborted movement toward the bed, stopped, then seemed to think better of it and sat down on the cover near Stiles.

 

“I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry.

For hurting you.”

 

Stiles waived his hand in the air. “No worries dudes. I'm sure it was an accident.”

 

“It was!” Pleaded Isaac.

 

“I believe you dude.”

 

“I never… I never would have hurt you. Never on purpose. I know i've been a dick to you, and we don't always see eye to eye but I never- I never-”

 

“Isaac.” The beta looked up, finding Stiles’ eyes. “I believe you. It was an accident. I forgive you.”

 

Isaac seemed… better. Relieved. He got up and, before he left the room, he turned back and added: “You smelled like Erica. That first day. You’re all she was talking about for months, and I just… I think I was jealous of something. That someone outside of the pack could hold so much importance in her life. But- I get it, know. I'm glad you're pack.”

 

And with that he left, leaving a very confused Stiles in his wake.

 

“He’s not wrong, you know.” Derek’s voice brought him back to earth. “We… we didn't know you already had a pack. I wouldn't have-  _ we _ wouldn’t have…”

 

“What? Befriended me? Hired me?”

 

“No. I mean, no, no, we would not NOT have befriended you. It’s just… you feel like pack. You feel like safe. Like home.” Somehow it didn't seem like Derek was talking about the pack anymore. “If we’d known you were already taken…”

 

“You guys feel like pack too,” interrupted Stiles.

 

He smiled softly at Derek, who was looking at him with big, wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“ _ You  _ feel like pack.” Derek had moved closer to the bed. “ _ You  _ feel like home.” Stiles heard Derek’s sharp intake of breath, and smirked, eyes dark. “ _ You _ feel safe.” Derek growled, low on his throat, and Stiles shivered.

 

They stayed like that, for a couple of very long, very intense seconds. Then… “Kiss me, Derek.”

 

The werewolf was on him in a heartbeat, warm lips meeting in a desperate kiss. Stiles’s heard a moan and was surprised to find that he, for once, was not the one making that noise.

He chuckled against Derek's lips, who retaliated by cupping him through his swim trunk, making Stiles whimper in his arms.

 

Hips were rolling, teeth were nipping, biting, nails were scratching.

They somehow ended up with their swimsuits pooling at their ankles, hand wet with saliva grabbing at each other, tugging and caressing playfully. The heavy feel of Derek’s cock in his hand was everything Stiles had imagined, and so much more. He felt as if his heart could burst in his chest any second.

It was too much, too much… and when Derek  _ bit down _ , teeth sinking into his neck, Stiles came all over Derek’s belly and cock with a loud cry.

Derek inhaled, shaken by the smell of Stiles' release on his skin, the felt it felt like  _ them _ and his eyes flashed red as he came with a whimper, painting Stiles’ abs white. Immediately, Derek's hand shot up, rubbing his cum on Stiles’ skin with a pleased rumble.

 

“You werewolves are such weirdos” mused Stiles.

 

Derek only laughed, and retaliated by playfully biting Stiles’ shoulder, making him squeak. The emissary swapped at him, laughing wholeheartedly.

Their lips met in a soft, slow smile.

 

They were still kissing when Erica yelled at the top of her lungs: “Does that mean we can keep him?!”

 


End file.
